Future
by Kagamine Akira
Summary: Rin Kagamine, sent to the UK to become the next heiress of the Kagamine Company. Len Kagane, Rin's stepbrother is interested in astronomy and stays in Japan. Neru Akita, a girl that fell in love with Len, but Len is in love with Rin. What will happen to this love story?
1. Chapter 1

Kaze: I'm afraid that I'll be my fan fic "Superstar Gray" on hiatus because I'm just having this big writers block and I'm just not feeling inspired to continue the story. It's a bit sad but I will continue by Vocaloid fan fics (yey!) and hopefully you will enjoy them. Please review, follow, fav and enjoy. Thank you!

Small note: This story is kinda based on the song: Adolescence, you might find some references from the song. xP And also, there is no twincest and you will know why as you read on.

* * *

**Future ~ Chapter 1**

**By: _thekazeisblowing_**

* * *

"I do."

"I do."

There was a bunch of applause. The couple kissed and every person around was happy.

But not everyone.

The Kagamine family had 2 children, one of them is blood related, the other isn't. They were Kagamine Rin and Kagamine (Kagane) Len. Rin's father, Rinto Kagamine had married Len's mother, Lenka Kagane. The two weren't really twins at the end. They were born at the exact same day and looked nearly identical. It was like fate decided to have this miracle.

Rin and Len grew extremely close, as their parents got married when they were 7 years old.

When they both turned 13, they were parted.

Rin, was the next heir of the Kagamine company was sent to the UK to go training and on the other hand, Len was focused on becoming an astronomer, studying stars, planets and galaxies. He stayed in Japan with his mom and stepdad.

Rin would occasionally come back to Japan, 5 times a year and Len was delighted to see her. Her visit would last for 3-4 days. However, this visit is going to be different than her others...

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

I yawned. I spent 4 hours on my telescope looking for the sight of planets. I went downstairs and I saw the maid preparing breakfast.

"Master Len, there is a letter for you, and it says confidential." She said, passing me the letter.

I sped up to my room and opened the letter. It was from Rin. Her own intricate penmanship.

* * *

_Dear Len Kagane,_

_How are you doing in Japan? You know that my visit is coming up and I have a special surprise..._

_I'm going to be in Japan for 2 years! How great is that? I get to see you everyday... Anyway, forget about it! I'll be attending your school, top class, as I'm in the 'Advanced' class at my boarding school in the UK. I need to practice my Japanese, as I've been writing english everyday! I know that I'm mixing kanji and english together, and that's because I forgot some. Stupid Rin._

_I'll be in Japan on the 25th of February, just in time before school starts! I can't wait to have school with you again._

_I can't wait to see you again. (in person of course!)_

_Love,_

_Rin Kagamine_

* * *

I blinked my eyes. Rin is coming to Japan? She's more of living here, of course. But I get to see her, everyday! I wolfed down my breakfast, because today is the 24th! She's coming tomorrow!

Rin probably wouldn't notice our house now, we did some major construction.

I got ready for my lessons. I thought about what I should wear. For a change, I wore a white shirt, accompanied by a denim jacket and wore jeans with my sneakers. I decided to wear a black fedora with yellow trimmings to make it look edgy. I wore my usual brown leather bracelet that Rin bought for me a year ago on one of her visits, I grabbed my headphones and went to school.

Of course school hasn't started yet, but I take the astronomy special course at school. Sadly, 25% of the people in my course are my fangirls that just do astronomy because I'm interested in it.

I rode my bike over, since school wasn't far. I was listening to _ヨンジュウナナ_ by _りぶ _. It was about an idol from AKB48 that was in love with someone, even though they had a no relationship rule. **(AN: It's a really good song. I prefer りぶ (Rib)'s version than Miku's. It's really good. You HAVE to listen to it. To all you J-Music/Utaite/Vocaloid fans out there.) **I reached school quickly.

I parked my bike at the bike racks and went inside the school. I saw my trusted partner Neru and we said hi.

"Sensei said we're doing black holes today." Neru said.

"Really? I'm pretty good at that." I said.

"No! I'm the best at black holes." Neru said.

"Nah, I'm the best." Nero said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Nero! You scared me!" Neru yelled.

Nero grinned.

Everybody knows that Nero and Neru have the 'brother and sister' complex. Everybody has been teasing them recently.

"How's your relationship with Nero?" I asked.

She immediately blushed. "We're just brothers and sisters Len! I thought that I made it clear ages ago!"

I laughed. "Looks like some people still believe in it."

* * *

Neru's POV

* * *

I can't do it. I can't love Nero. I never loved him as more of a brother. I love Len instead. Len always knows what problems I have and we're best friends. I want us to be more than friends. I was always too shy. I want to know more about him. I want him to know more about me.

We all know that he's devoted to her step sister, Rin Kagamine, that's currently in the UK. When she visits, he never comes to school, because he wants to spend a lot of time with her. Why does Len love her so much? He hardly sees her anyway.

I sighed and went into my classroom.

"Hello Neru!" Sensei Meiko greeted.

"Hello Sensei." I said.

I grunted as I sat down. Len tapped my shoulder. He gave me a note.

_Are you okay? _

_Len ^-^_

I wrote back.

_I'm okay Len. Just a bit grumpy today, that's all. - 3-_

_Neru_

Len looked at it and grinned at me. He reached something in his bag and stuck it on the note. He passed me the note back.

_Here's some caramel. Cheer up okay? You look better with a smile. ;)_

_Len _

I immediately smiled. Len knew that my favourite sweet was caramel.

Astronomy class was better than usual. I laughed a lot and Len and I had a lot of fun.

**.: Timeskip ~ End Of School :.**

I had a great time. Len and I left the classroom together and walked to the bike racks. We both planned that I will get my telescope, we'll go to the park and see some stars together. I felt so excited. Until, I saw a girl with shoulder length blonde hair with a white ribbon standing near the bike racks as well.

"Hello Neru and Len." She said. She turned around. My eyes widened.

That was Kagamine Rin. She was back from the UK.

"I'm back from the UK!" She smiled.

* * *

Kaze: I think that this is a cliffhanger? Ehh whatever. Anyway, give me 2 reviews and next chapter will be up!


	2. Chapter 2

Kaze: Hi guys! Here's chapter 2. :) Please enjoy! :3 And, 5 REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER?! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY T^T

* * *

**Review Spot:**

Flora from winx: Hehe I'm continuing, no need to worry!

B.L: Here's the chapter!

VocaloidOtaku: The wait's over! :3

Guest: Thank you so much. *bow*

Kireina Yume: Thanks so much for ur review :3 Honestly, I don't like NeruxLen either, but this is just a part of the story :P There won't be any mushy stuff going on :3 I have also read some of your stories *w* You should totally continue Love Song. Btw, it's Kaze-chan ;)

* * *

**Future ~ Chapter 2**

**By: _thekazeisblowing_**

* * *

Rin's POV

* * *

I arrived a day early, so I decided to go to Len's school to wait for him. I stood by the bicycle racks and waited patiently. I have a banana in my hand as well, I promised Len! I took out my iPhone from my pocket to browse on the net. I just got my new SIM card today! I tried to look as casual as usual. What I call casual. I wore a white summer dress (the one with the thin straps) that reached my knees. I wore my low white wedges as well. I put on my signature white bow on. I felt like it wasn't so cold here than back in the UK. My Dad sent me emails about me joining modelling in the UK, I did try once for our school uniform at Primrose Ladies Academy. My Dad decides my future anyway. Rinto Kagamine. One of the most successful businessmen in the world.

I heard a few voices that sounded like... Len and Neru.

"Hi Len and Neru." I said, turning around and smiling at them.

Len was awestruck and Neru looked in shock.

"Hi Rin. You're back?" Neru said, averting eyesight to me.

"Yes, I am Neru." I replied.

Len was in tears. "Rin... you're back early?"

"Yes, I am. You didn't want me to come early?" I asked, a bit sadly.

"No! Not at all! I was just surprised that's all." Len said, blushing.

Aww, Len's blush is really cute. His style of fashion is very western as well. Reminds me of the guys at school, wearing something similar.

Neru was obviously twitching.

"Okay okay Rin. We're all surprised, yada yada yada." Neru said.

"Neru!" Len elbowed Neru. "Stop being so mean to Rin. She hardly has time to come back to Japan. She works very hard in the UK - harder than all of us! It's a honour that she can stay here!"

Neru's eyes watered. Man, she's so weak. I was the only Japanese at my Academy, I was bullied a lot. I was the only 'Asian' at the school and I got teased a lot. I had a hard time defending myself, until I excelled in all of the classes, especially in music.

I gained a popularity, I didn't like it much myself though. I somehow created an aura that I was separated from everybody else. I always wanted to see Len from then on. I didn't want to be Miss Perfect Asian. I was able to convince my teachers to go back to Japan for a long period of time to improve some of my Japanese. My teachers agreed, as I was Japanese, so I have to learn my mother tongue. They gave me 2 years. At least better than 6 months. They wanted me to stay for 6 months only. My Dad was emailed and he said 2 years. Thank goodness. My Dad even said he might even extend how long I stay! How awesome is that?

Neru ignored me and carried on talking. "I heard that you can see Cygnus tonight! You said you've never seen it before, right?"

Len smiled weakly. "Sorry Neru. I want to spend time with my sister than see Cygnus. And Neru, I saw Cygnus before. So if I don't see it tonight, I still saw it in some time in my life."

I mentally facepalmed. I'm staying here for 2 years. No need to be like this. "Hey Len, I'll be fine. You want to see Cygnus with Neru? You can go. I think you two were already planning it. I don't want to disrupt your plans at all!"

Neru smirked a little. "See, Rin doesn't mind at all! Let's go!"

Len looked disappointed. "Okay then. I'll see you at home."

I waved good bye. I felt a bit lonely but I walked home just fine. Home was so different from when I last came.

My Dad and stepmom gave me a hug and I went up to my room to organise some things. Go and put some clothes in my wardrobe, organise my room a little bit, etc.

**.: Timeskip ~ 9:50pm :.**

Where's Len? I don't know where he is. He's not picking up his cell phone!

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

Neru and I saw Cygnus. After we saw Cygnus I wanted to go home but Neru grabbed my arm and told me to observe more stars. You see, I like to go star watching, but I don't want to be FORCED to. Neru said she'll treat me for dinner. I wanted to text Rin that I'll be eating dinner with Neru but my phone was out of battery.

It was nearly 10pm and I'm walking home. I want to sleep when I get home.

I opened the door and was greeted with a tight hug from Rin.

"Baka! Where were you? I tried to call you but your cell wasn't on! You made me worried, baka!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Rin, I'm sorry. I forgot to charge my phone." I said.

She wiped away her tears. "I accept your apology. Remember to charge your phone next time." Rin said.

I nodded. I got out my phone charger and plugged it into my phone. I decided to just strip down to my boxers for now. I felt really warm - too warm for a Spring. I decided to wash my face so I opened the door and I saw my blushing stepsister washing her face.

"W-w-what are you wearing? I know that this is home but please! Wear a top and trousers!" She said.

I smirked. "Why? Don't girls find this attractive?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just wear a shirt and some trousers. It's Springtime anyway, you can get a cold."

"Yeah yeah. Thanks for reminding me. Can I use the tap now?" I asked.

She was still blushing. "Of course!" She quickly darted into her room.

_I have such a weird sister. Well, I wonder why she was blushing so much though?_

* * *

Kaze: And that's the end of Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! :3 Now, 3 reviews on this please?


	3. Chapter 3

Kaze: Swoon. 3 reviews! OMG OMG THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT GUYS. YOU MAKE ME SOO HAPPY T^T (THESE ARE TEARS OF HAPPINESS ` THERE'S A BIG DIFFERENCE!)

* * *

**Review Spot:**

** : *cough* sorry I don't speak spanish, I asked one of my friends to translate, so thanks for supporting and I will be updating! ^^**

**thestrangerdoor 9: Yes, the previous chapter was short, this chapter is going to be longer, and I'm very grateful that you like _Future!_**

**B.L: Thanks for reviewing last time and this time! He he, I don't like Neru that much. I don't want to go in more, that would spoil the fun of reading it!**

* * *

**Future ~ Chapter 3**

**By: _thekazeisblowing_**

* * *

Rin's POV

* * *

I ran into my room, shutting the door behind me. I blushed a lot.

_Why on earth is he wearing that? Is he trying to seduce me or something? Well sorry but I can't be fooled, you made me embarrassed. _

I sighed. I changed into my white dress for sleeping (the white dress she wore in Adolescence.) I walked down the stairs to the dining room and looked at our grand piano. I sat on the chair and I started playing a song. It was called 'Speechless Silence". Sounds weird but I composed it in the UK. I memorised the song by heart, humming the tune once in a while. I decided to shut my eyes.

Somebody gave me a hug from the behind. I turned around slowly, staring at my stepbrother WITH a white shirt on, sniffing my dress.

"Your songs are so beautiful as usual." He murmured through my dress.

I smiled. "Hey, Len, can I ask you something?"

He smiled. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you like anybody?"

Len looked blank. "Erm, no."

"Oh, okay."

I was really disappointed. I thought Len missed me so I asked to stay for 2 years...

"I'm going to sleep now." I said.

"Why so early? It's just 10:34pm." Len asked.

I made a quick excuse. "Jet lag."

Len looked disappointed. "Oh well, that's true. You just came back from UK, I shouldn't make you stay up any longer." He smiled weakly. "Focus on getting some sleep, alright? If you need anything, just go to my room, you'll find me there. I don't care if your going to disrupt my sleep, so just knock if you need anything."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow morning." I said. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I lay on my bed, trying to sleep.

After 10 minutes, my body decided to fall asleep.

* * *

_"Na na na na na, Rin is angry!" A girl called Mary yelled._

_"Let's make her trip and fall into the mud." Another girl called Suzanne laughed._

_"Yeah, all the stupid asians gotta leave the UK. We'll treat her like dirt, get it?" A girl called Corinne joked._

_They all laughed._

_I fell. They laughed. I lied to the teacher._

* * *

I woke up gasping. I was sweating and shivering. I usually don't get nightmares. Especially ones about my past.

I decided to go and visit Len. I slowly knocked on the door.

"Come on in." He said.

He smiled warmly at me. It was obvious that I interrupted his sleep but he doesn't seem annoyed at all.

His hair was slightly messy. _Man he looked so cute._

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

I was peacefully sleeping until I heard a knock at the door. I heard a girl shivering outside my door. _It must be Rin..._

"Come on in." I said.

She slowly opened the door, shivering a little. I smiled at her.

"Nii-san, I had a nightmare." She spoke. She shivered even more.

"It's okay. Tell me later. If you're that scared, it wouldn't hurt to sleep with your big bro, right?"

Before she replied, she hugged my arm tightly and tears started falling down her cheeks. "I don't want to talk about it. My heart hurts whenever I think about it. **(AN: I think this sounds too cheesy.)"**

I looked down at my sister, slowly shutting her eyes. She was clutching my arm, reminding me of the old days, before we were separated. I patted her head and I drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

.: Time skip ~ Next morning :.

* * *

I felt movement on my chest so I opened one of my eyes. Rin was shaking me.

"Ohayo, nii-san." She said.

"O-ohayo." I said.

"Mom and Dad said they were going on a business trip. They left this morning. I prepared breakfast." She said, skipping out of my room.

I went down the stairs and saw the dish. It looked much fancier than the ones our servants make. In my opinion. There was mushrooms, baby corn, hash browns, bacon, egg, buttered baguette and a glass of milk. She also made sausages that look like flowers. "Wow, when did you start making this?"

"This morning, around 9." She replied, cleaning the sink.

It was 9:30 right now, which means she must be so good at cooking. She cooked so quickly!

"Do you have school today?" She asked me.

"No school on Thursday. Why, you want me to leave?" I faked a pout.

Rin blushed as she saw what I was doing. "No, I was just asking so I could pack you a bento." She said.

I blinked. _If I had school she was going to make me bento? I don't need to buy some at the bento shop nearby then._

I heard the door bell ring and Rin answered it.

"Hello?"

It was Neru. "Hi Rin. Where's Len."

"He's in the kit-"

She rushed/ran all the way into the kitchen and found me.

"There you are Len! I want to go to the observatory, wanna come with?" She winked at me.

I thought for a while. I didn't spend a lot of time with Rin yesterday, so I shook my head. "No thanks Neru. I'm hanging out with Rin today."

She stared at me in disbelief. "Why? What does Rin have that **I **don't have?"

I blinked. "She's my family. I want to spend a lot of time with her, because I didn't get the chance to yesterday because you wanted to observe Cygnus. Sorry but today, I'll be sticking with Rin." Rin was standing behind me and I raised my left arm, as if to protect her.

"Fine." Neru was pissed. She slammed the door shut.

"Len," Rin asked innocently. "Why don't you want to stay with Neru? Why do you want to stay with me instead?"

"Because I haven't seen you in ages." I said. "It's really obvious."

"Okay then, want to play the piano together? We haven't played together since we were 12. I'll play instrumental and you can sing. Which song should I play first? You choose." Rin said, smiling.

"Hmm," I decided to troll her a little. _I feel so evil. _"How about Spice?" I suggested.

* * *

Kaze: Okay, I have to end it here because I need to sleep now. See ya guys in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Kaze: Hello again! Thanks for the reviews guys, it made my day. :) This is now gonna be a love triangle, kinda...

* * *

**Review Spot:**

Kagamine Hikari: Hehe, I admit it - I don't reread my stories again to see any mistakes. Sorry ^^

citlallimildred . pachecolopez: Thanks for reviewing again and the reason of the nightmares will be revealed sooner on in the story. ;)

* * *

Rin's POV

* * *

_"Hmm, how about Spice?" He asked._

Wait. What? Spice? I know how to play it, but... I rather not.

"Wait, Len. We can't play that on the piano!" I blurted out, my face warm.

Len grinned. "Just kidding. Let's see, I composed a song a few months ago, that was for a girl I really like. Can you please hear me play it? It's called My Everything, All Of It To You." **(AN: My Everything, All Of It To You is one of my favourite Len songs.)**

I smiled. "Sure!"

_Chiisana koro kara onaji jikan wo_  
_Ayundekita boku to kimi_  
_Suki na mono mo kirai na mono mo nandemo shitteru_  
_Otona ni natteiku ni tsurete shiranai koto mo fuetekita_  
_Dakedo kono kimochi dake wa ano koro no mama da yo_

_Deatte mou nan jyuu nen yori michi moshitekita keredo_  
_Kimi wo koeru sonzai wa yappari inaindayo_  
_Kono omoi wo tsutaeruyo_

_Mata sukoshi kirei ni natteiru kimi ni sukoshi doki doki_  
_Hoshizora wo miagenagara boku wa kimi ni omoi wo tsutaeta_  
_Naiteiru youni mieta_

_Itsumo tonari ni itakara koso_  
_Wasureteiru mono mo ooku te_  
_Kanjou wo kakushiteireba ii to omotteita_

_Osananajimi janakerya kantan ni tsutaeraretetano kana?_  
_Daibu osokunatta keredo kore ga boku no subete de_  
_Kore ga kimi e no subete_

_Mata sukoshi kirei ni natteiru kimi ni sukoshi doki doki_  
_Hoshizora wo miagenagara boku wa kimi ni omoi wo tsutaeta_  
_Naiteiru youni mieta_  
_Omoi wo tsutaeta me no mae, nakigao no kimi ga iita_  
_Mou osoiyo, zutto suki datta no ni_  
_Kimi no yubi ni wa hikaru mono ga_  
_boku no koi ga owari wo tsugeta_  
_afureru kimi to no omoide namida de mae ga mienai_  
_satte yuku kimi no sugata wo hiki tomeru koto mo dekinai mama_  
_kougai dakega kienai mama_

**(AN: Sorry for all the ANs. Listen to the song, it has english lyrics. ;) THE LYRICS ARE SO BEAUTIFUL T^T The lyrics are a bit similar to their romance, besides the part where Rin says sorry and the adult part at the beginning - link (add in the /watch?v=GJm_IeJ78BA • ANOTHER REMINDER! REMEMBER THAT THEY ARE _NOT _TWINS BUT STEPBROTHERS AND SISTERS, SO THEY ARE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS. ****I should stop with the caps.)**

I was speechless. The song was beautiful and his voice accompanied the song very well. Tears rolled down my cheeks. "Hey Len, I think the person that you really like would love it. I love this song so much." I smiled.

Len looked a bit guilty. "Yeah, she would love it. If you love it, she will love it." He smiled.

I felt a bit jealous. _Who was this person that he likes? Is it Neru?_

I hesitated a little and got up my courage to ask him this very question: "Ne, Len. Who is the person that you like?"

He blushed. "Well, we were childhood friends, she was like my sister but she wasn't. We weren't blood related, which means we can love each other. We were separated at our early teens. She just came back recently from the UK and I can't wait to spend more time with her."

I was a bit disappointed. _It wasn't me. Well, I can't keep my hopes up... Wait a second. She just recently came back from the UK... We were childhood friends, she was like my sister but she wasn't... We were separated at our early teens... Oh. _That sounds like me and Len. Probably not.

I decided to pry a little further. "Was she nice to you?"

He blushed a lot and smiled at me. "Yeah, the best person in the world, however I want to confess my feelings for her because I'm worried. We have such a strong relationship and if I confess, I think I'll break our relationship."

I was kinda glad that he loved someone. At the same time, I didn't like it at all. "How about, before she's taken, you can ask her out after this conversation. Before she's gone."

"I'll do it next time. I'm not ready yet." He said, staring at the carpet.

"Up to you Len. You decide if you want to be Prince Charming." I said and walked into my room. I opened up my laptop and found out that my step cousins Rinto and Lenka were online on Skype. I decided to vid chat with Rinto first.

He picked up and smiled at me. "Hey Rin. How long has it been?"

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

"Up to you Len. You decide if you want to be Prince Charming." She walked away, leaving my heart pounding like a drum. She shut herself inside her room. I was lost in thought. _What if Rin was to get married with somebody else? What will happen if I'm too late? Will she still accept my feelings?_

I walked up the stairs and passed through Rin's voice and giggles. "Baka. I love you more obviously." _Wait, did I just hear right?_

"Haha, sure. I'll see you there. Bye." She was walking towards the door and I sprinted into my room. She was walking towards my room door. She knocked.

"Come on in." I said, pretending to lie there asleep.

"I'm going to meet a friend in a café. I'll be home soon." She said.

"Who's your friend." I barked.

"It's Rinto. Gosh Len, calm down!" I said.

Rinto. That damn pervert. "Oh okay. Can I come as well?"

"Uhh, sure." She said. "Hurry up and get changed then."

I grabbed a white shirt, black vest, jeans and black sneakers. Wore a fedora and my leather bracelet. Obviously I had my music with me as well.

I walked down the stairs to sit on the couch and browse through my music library. Then, I saw Rin walking down the stairs.

She was wearing a yellow and white striped top with white shorts. She wore pastel orange converse shoes. She brought a small brown shoulder bag to carry her belongings. She wore her signature white bow and her clips.

"Sorry I took longer than usual." She said, fixing her bow in place.

"It's okay Rin. Let's go see Rinto." I said. _To be honest, I haven't bumped into Rinto at school lately..._

We walked over to VOiCE Café, where Rin is supposed to meet Rinto.

I saw Rinto, wearing a blue hoodie the hood covering his hair, a blue striped shirt, blue jeans and combat boots. _Damn, I cannot lose to his fashion sense!_

He saw Rin first and smiled, then he saw me and growled at me.

"Hi Rinto!" She sat next to Rinto in the flash of light.

"Hey Rinny." He patted her head.

I growled. I sat next to Rin.

"Don't touch Rin like that." I slapped his hand away.

* * *

Rin's POV

* * *

Rinto is such a nice person, he's like Len, but Rinto looks much cooler than Len.

He patted my head. I blushed a little.

Len slapped his hand away. "Don't touch Rin like that." He snapped.

"Oh~ Possessive are we?" Rinto said.

"Hey, let's just order now, okay?" I said.

"Yeah." Len said.

Len ordered a banana smoothie, Rinto ordered an orange mocha and I ordered orange cake.

I love VOiCE Café's Orange cake, I loved it ever since I was little, I would come with Len after school.

Len looked really pissed.

"Rinny, hows the UK?" Rinto asked.

"It's okay. I'm staying here for 2 years to improve my Japanese, obviously as I'm Japanese." I said.

"I see." Rinto took a sip. "Want me to tutor you?"

"No need." Len said. "I'll be helping her."

"How about you both help me? That would be great! I'm going to Len's school, Crypton High." I said. "Do you go there Rinto."

"Yeah. Hopefully I get to sit next to you in the next school year, as we're both the same age." Rinto said, winking at me.

I blushed a little bit.

Me and Rinto continued to have a chat, without Len joining in. I figured he's just waiting for the right time to jump in.

But Len looked pissed. Really pissed.

"Rin. I'm going home." He said.

"Ehh? Why?" I asked.

"I wanna leave. It's uncomfortable, listening to you two talk for ages." He spat.

I looked disappointed. "Fine. Go. It's your choice." I said back, without thinking.

He looked hurt but then he walked away without saying bye. I felt like my heart was breaking into pieces. I hope that he would turn back. At least say bye. He walked away and he was out of sight.

"Hey Rinto, I'll chase after Len. How much was the cake? 340 yen?" I said, a bit hurriedly.

"Nah, my treat. Aww, why don't you give me a goodbye hug?" He asked, his arms wide.

I rolled my eyes a little. "Fine."

It was supposed to be quick but Rinto snuggled me into his chest.

"I'll make you mine." I heard.

I think it was just my mind imagining things. "Bye Rinto!" I waved and I sprinted towards where our house was.

* * *

Kaze: I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy. See ya in the next chapter! :)


End file.
